


Stay?

by spookittie



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: He couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t explain the invisible force that drew him in, how his curiosity had morphed so quickly into a borderline-obsession. Sure, other people were concerned, interested, and definitely confused by the emaciated and startled man they had basically pulled out of the ground. But for Dennis, it seemed like there was something more there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of multiple. Thank you for reading.

He couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t explain the invisible force that drew him in, how his curiosity had morphed so quickly into a borderline-obsession. Sure, other people were concerned, interested, and definitely confused by the emaciated and startled man they had basically pulled out of the ground. But for Dennis, it seemed like there was something more there. Something he had to get closer to. He _needed_ to get closer. The guy obviously was in desperate need of companionship. 

However, it was not so easy. The Kid was very hard to approach. Not only because others would eye him suspiciously as he knelt down beside the bars to try to get him to talk, but also because he simply lacked the communication skills.

“We’re gonna get you out of here, man.” Dennis caught The Kid’s timid gaze between the bars. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

For the first time, the hint of a smile appeared on The Kid’s lips, but almost instantly disappeared. It counted for something though, and made a warmth rise in Dennis’ chest. He was finally getting through to him, even just a little bit. 

“Alright, I gotta go get back to my post.” Rising to his feet, Dennis bent forward to brush the dirt from the floor off his knees. 

The Kid stared blankly up at him from where he remained sitting on the concrete. They had been having little talks like this for the past few days, and though they were very brief, it seemed to be beneficial in some way. At least now he was showing slight reactions. The fleeting smile on The Kid’s face gave Dennis a little bit of hope as he walked away.

Leaning back in the rickety old chair they gave him in the security footage room, Dennis yawned. The job paid the bills, that was important, but damn did it get boring. Especially in the middle of the night when the inmates were mostly all asleep. His eyes began to flutter shut just as he caught a hint of movement on one of the screens. A lazy glance to the screen indicated that it was from The Kid’s cell. Suddenly very interested, Dennis straightened his back and sat upright. On these crappy little black and white screens, the guy looked like a ghost-- well, more than usual. Pale skin, dark under-eye circles, impossibly thin. He continued to observe as a bony hand reached through the space between the bars, grabbing at something that wasn’t there. What the hell.

Dennis quietly latched the door behind him, fumbling in his pocket to make sure he had the key to get back in. Armed with his flashlight, he took quiet steps down the block to The Kid’s cell. It would be a shitshow if he woke anyone else up.

Another smile, bigger this time, appeared on The Kid’s face as he caught sight of him. As he saw Dennis get closer, he slowly retreated his hand back into his cell. 

“What’s going on?” Dennis loudly whispered, trying to avoid shining the flashlight directly into his eyes.

As usual, The Kid just stood in place, staring. He moved his lips as if he were about to speak, but no words came out.

After a few moments of standing face to face in confused silence, Dennis took a deep breath in and let it out. 

“I have to get back to it,” He gripped ahold of one of the cold iron bars, crossing his legs nonchalantly. “You take it easy, okay?”

Eyes darting around, The Kid shyly nodded. 

Dennis almost jumped out of his skin as a cold thin hand reached up and The Kid quickly ran his fingertips across his knuckles. 

“Come back.” The Kid timidly whispered. 

Luckily it was dark, and the red suddenly creeping across Dennis’ face wasn’t obvious.

“Sure thing.” He loosened his grip on the bar, gave a nod, and walked back to his station.

The Kid’s hollow gaze lingered on him until he had disappeared up the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis refuses to admit to himself that he cares about The Kid, but you can't hide from the truth for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between updates! Please enjoy.

Others had started to catch on to the peculiar wordless interactions between Dennis and The Kid. During his regular patrol up and down the block, Dennis always lingered in front of his cell for a moment, searching The Kid’s face for some type of silent signal. Sometimes he caught a quick smile, or they held each other's gaze just a second too long. Other times, as he stood leaning against the bars, Dennis couldn’t catch his attention. He didn’t want to admit to himself that it was disappointing, but it sure was.

Dennis kept lying to himself. There wasn’t anything there. He wasn’t caught up on The Kid. Why would he be seeking a deeper connection with someone he had barely spoken to? 

The lies he told himself became harder and harder to believe as he sat each night, trying his hardest and failing to avoid turning much of his focus to the screen where The Kid’s cell was shown. He even went so far as to avoid any attempted eye contact as he strode past him, pretending he didn’t feel a sinking inside him when he returned to his office and saw The Kid somehow manage to look sadder than before. 

After a week of giving the cold shoulder, Dennis began to notice The Kid isolating himself even more. He had given up on emerging from the shadows to wait timidly for a visitor. Sitting in the corner of his cell, hunched over, The Kid shut down. 

It didn’t seem possible, but he began to eat even less. Every food tray that entered his cell was slid back out with nothing more than a single bite taken out of it. He refused to cooperate with the guards, and was roughed up a couple times due to their frustration. Dennis stood in the background, watching with deep sadness as The Kid’s eyes bulged out of his head and he began to quiver as they released him. God only knew what he had been through locked up underground for all those years. He had to be deeply traumatized at this point.

Several days went by without the familiar ghostly figure appearing on the security screen, and the depression began to kick in. Dennis had to finally face the fact that he was completely and utterly alone in life. The only person he really had to talk to was his wife, and even she was growing distant. Long hours at Shawshank kept him from forming a deeper relationship with her, and when he arrived home in the morning she seemed to want nothing to do with him. At first he had chalked it up to pregnancy hormones, as they were expecting their first child. But he began to realize, that was just another thing he was lying to himself about.

Out in the prison yard, during recreation time one day, Dennis was jolted from his spaced-out haze by shouting and what seemed to be a scuffle. Prepared to break up yet another fight between inmates, he sprinted toward the commotion. Upon further assessment of the situation, Dennis realized that there was no aggression involved. This wasn’t a fight, there was a prisoner down. He slowed his stride as he approached the crowd gathered around the body crumpled on the ground by the chain link fence. He shouted to summon the other guards to the scene before he got a good look at the guy.

“HEY, we got someone down over here!” He waved them over frantically.

Heavy steps approached behind him as they ushered the other prisoners away. Dennis dropped to his knees beside the limp body, and his heart dropped to his stomach as he realized it was The Kid.

With the help of another guard, he lifted him with a grunt. Despite The Kid being so damn skinny, his height added a lot of extra weight. They quickly and clumsily carried him to the infirmary and placed him gently on the exam chair that the nurse had adjusted to a horizontal position.

Dennis could have cried at that moment, seeing him sprawled out, limp limbs all over the place. Completely vulnerable. He waited impatiently as the nurse gathered her instruments to perform an examination. 

“Heart’s beating pretty quickly,” The nurse mumbled as she gently placed two fingers to his neck, just underneath his sharp jawline. She procured a flashlight and pried open his eyelids, checking for reactivity of his pupils. 

The guard that helped Dennis carry him in cleared his throat. “He good?”

With a nod, the nurse looked up to him. “Seems to be severely dehydrated, and from the looks of it, pretty malnourished. But he will be fine.”

Pivoting on his feet, the guard exited the room.

Dennis felt like he was expected to leave as well, but he needed to be here to make sure The Kid was actually going to be okay. He needed proof. 

“‘S it okay if I stick around?” He inquired, “Just to make sure..”

The nurse shrugged, creaking open the door of an old beat-up refrigerator to retrieve a plastic bag of saline solution. “I don’t care.”

Within minutes of being hooked up to the IV, The Kid started to look a little better. A very slight hint of color returned to his face, and Dennis let out a small sigh of relief as his brain stopped sending the signal that he was looking at a corpse.

Fumbling around with clipboards and papers, the nurse didn’t notice as The Kid’s eyelids fluttered open. Dennis couldn’t have missed it though, his eyes glued to his face ever since they dragged him in here. 

The Kid took in a sharp gasp of air as he started to finally come to, aware of his surroundings. His hollow eyes searched the room, confused and startled. They shot to Dennis, who was standing next to the bed nervously wringing his hands.

“Hey,” Dennis smiled at him. “You scared the shit out of me, you know.” 

With his eyelids gently closing once again, The Kid shakily raised an arm and twitched his fingers toward Dennis. 

Dennis didn’t know what the gesture meant, whether he was waving to signal he was okay, or pointing, or what. All he wanted to do was offer some comfort, so he reached out and wrapped his warm fingers around the cold bony hand. 

A faint smile appeared on The Kid’s face, and Dennis was completely overwhelmed with relief. Relief, and the overwhelming rush of feelings he had been trying his hardest to suppress. There was absolutely no denying at this point that they had formed a meaningful bond. There was no denying that Dennis really did care about him. He cared a whole damn lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kid abruptly jolted from his sleepy state. He tore his hand from Dennis’ gentle grasp, in turn startling the man, who remained there watching over him. His chest rose and fell at an alarmingly quick rate as his pale eyes flung open and darted quickly around the room. 

“Hey, hey.” Dennis spoke softly, “It’s okay.”

When The Kid’s eyes finally settled on his, the panic and fear in them made Dennis want to cry. 

Bolting upright into a seated position, The Kid started frantically trying to rip the IV needle out of his hand.

“No, no no,” Dennis stood up, quickly reached out and snatched his bony wrist. 

The sudden movement and physical contact sent The Kid into a tizzy. With a surprising amount of force for a guy who had just collapsed from not eating or drinking enough, he pushed Dennis away from him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Within seconds the needle had been ripped out forcefully, and The Kid had lodged himself in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth on the dirty floor. His eyes seemed to be gazing into another dimension, somewhere far away from the dingy medical exam room. When he noticed the blood dripping to his elbow from the top of his skeletal hand, he began to whimper.

“Hey, where’d she go?!” Dennis poked his head out the door, shouting up the crowded hallway for help. “We need a nurse in here!”

Putting his hands up in surrender, he took careful slow steps toward The Kid. The closer he got, the more the poor frightened man closed in on himself. 

“It’s okay,” he spoke in a hushed tone so not as to spook him further. “I am here to help you, buddy.”

Two sunken eyes gazed up at him, as The Kid slowly raised his head from his hands. His whole body was trembling with fear, and his teeth were chattering.

Prying open one of the drawers in the cabinet, Dennis procured a thin rough woolen blanket. He tiptoed toward The Kid, who had relaxed his posture a bit more.

“You cold?” Dennis draped the blanket around his scrawny shoulders, as he winced. “Is it okay if I sit?”

The Kid gave a slight nod, and Dennis pulled two paper towels from the dispenser on the wall before gently lowering himself to the floor beside him.

Kneeling at his side, Dennis gestured for his hand, and delicately blotted at the still-bleeding wound. The Kid started to whimper and whine, eyes tearing up and focused intently on Dennis’ face.

“Oh man,” Dennis mumbled, heart sinking in his chest. “I’m sorry bud, but I have to clean you up. Where the _fuck_ is that nurse?” He glanced toward the empty doorway.

It was his turn to be startled as The Kid snatched his wrist. He thought for sure that he was about to get shoved to the floor again, but instead he was being gently tugged closer to the man.

Slightly confused, he shuffled closer, still on his knees. Once their legs were touching, he halted and tried to read The Kid’s face. Nothing discernable there, of course. 

“Dennis.” His soft voice rasped. 

“Hm?”

The Kid tugged harder, almost toppling Dennis over on to himself.

“Dennis.” His voice came out a bit stronger this time. 

The Kid tentatively outstretched his lanky arms, the thin blanket falling from his shoulders. 

“What’s up?” The question came out shakier than intended. Dennis had no idea what to do. Did The Kid need help standing up?

He froze as two spindly hands rested on his shoulders, and almost jumped as they dug into his back. Being wrapped in an embrace was the absolute last thing he expected at the moment, but as The Kid eased his grip and wrapped Dennis in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Heh,” Dennis nervously chuckled, raising his own arms to reciprocate. 

With a long exhale, Dennis let himself relax into the hug. His arms tightened around The Kid as he began to tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. Friendship... more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis pays a visit to the infirmary to make sure The Kid is feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suppose I have chosen a direction to take this work in.  
> Comments are appreciated, I would love feedback if you have any 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_After all the things you have had to deal with in your life, after all of the times you have stood your ground when you were scared and in danger.. This is what is making you run and hide?_ Dennis shook his head at himself. 

The nurse had finally returned to the exam room, after what felt like hours. Dennis quickly disbanded from his embrace with The Kid, and nearly took off running. He didn’t dare look back, because he was sure he couldn’t handle the hurt look he knew was on the guy’s face. 

Dennis leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. Usually, scanning the security monitors was an extremely boring task that nearly put him to sleep. Today, however, there was a panic settling inside of him and he couldn’t relax if he wanted to. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He sighed, speaking softly to himself. 

Sure, he was close enough with his wife. Every once in a while, when he had some time off from work, it was easy for him to relax and enjoy time with his few friends. None of these relationships ever required too much thinking. It had never scared him before to form any type of bond with someone, yet here he was, fidgeting and ruminating. 

The Kid was mysterious, and potentially dangerous. Dennis had witnessed his unpredictable behavior first hand. Sometimes he even got violent. Everyone else at the prison seemed to treat him poorly, and wanted nothing to do with him. He suspected this was out of fear. 

Maybe, he himself should be feeling fearful, but he didn’t. The Kid’s safety mattered more to Dennis than anyone else’s, sometimes including his own. He often found himself preoccupied with thoughts of comforting him. And for some strange reason, he wanted nothing more than to get closer to him. The uncomfortable giddiness he felt when he was able to patrol the block at night and stop for a quick meet with The Kid was something he tried his hardest to ignore.

*Don’t question it. Don’t give it any thought. It’s nothing.*

With not much else to do, Dennis gave in, and allowed his mind to wander. A smile came to his face as he reminisced about their seemingly-meaningless lingering hand contact. How uncomfortable their hug had felt at first, but how satisfied and.. warm? It had felt as soon as he wrapped his arms around, and all but nestled into, The Kid. Dennis closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

“Ahh, shit.” He slammed his feet down on the ground and straightened up. Time to stare at some screens..

Despite how much he had tried to will himself out of it, he had to face the fact that he was growing very attached to The Kid. The strange fondness that had developed for him still made him uncomfortable, but what harm was there in forming a *friendship* with this guy?

Nothing interesting was happening in front of him, none of the inmates were getting out of line. There were plenty of guards stationed around the place, vacating his spot for a moment surely wouldn’t cause any trouble..

From the empty cell on the monitor he always paid special attention to, Dennis knew that The Kid had to still be in the infirmary. 

Dennis took in a sharp breath and exhaled, rising from his seat. “Well, let’s do this.”

Technically, he _could_ get in a lot of trouble for doing it, but he needed to make sure The Kid was okay. Treading lightly, as to not be noticed, Dennis made his way to the infirmary. He chanced a quick glance through the window on the closed door of the exam room. All of the lights were off.

When he reached the door to the large room where all of the patient’s beds were held, he took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following. The coast was clear.

His eyes scanned the room when he swiped his card and walked in, trying to make out his surroundings in the dim lighting. It didn’t take much work as he spotted the lanky cross-legged figure in the back corner. None of the other beds were occupied.

As he approached, The Kid’s sad sunken eyes remained focused on his face. He was gently rocking back and forth, arms crossed against his chest as if he was trying to keep warm. At night, the stone walls and cold concrete floor seemed to trap the chilly air inside the building.

Dennis opened his mouth to speak as he stepped up to the side of his bed, but The Kid spoke first.

“You came back.” His voice was small, and the statement came out almost like a question.

“Of course I did, buddy.” Dennis laid a placating hand on his shoulder, and noticed that The Kid had stopped fidgeting. “H-how are you feeling?”

“You left.” The Kid’s eyes darted away. 

“I had to get back to uh, work.” Scratching nervously at the back of his neck, Dennis took a seat on the bed. “But I’m here now. Did they get you all fixed up?”

The Kid nodded, beginning to fidget with his hands in his lap. “They want me to eat.”

“They give you something good?” Dennis inquired, hoping to hear that he had actually eaten something for once.

There was a long pause, and The Kid finally turned his attention to the man speaking to him. “I guess so. A sandwich.”

“Did you finish the whole thing?” It felt like he was speaking with a child.

“Some.”

Dennis smiled, leaning forward to give him a reassuring pat on the knee. “Good!”

The Kid released his hands from their anxious tangling to lay one on top of Dennis’. His fingers were freezing, but there was some type of inexplicable warmth that Dennis couldn’t quite explain. It sent a tiny shiver up his spine, but not because he was cold.

Using his free hand, Dennis rubbed quickly up and down his own arm to try to warm up. 

“It’s pretty damn cold in here, huh?” Their gazes met as Dennis tried to strike up another conversation. The Kid’s eyes looked like they actually had some light behind them for once.

The Kid whispered “Yes.”

“Well,” Dennis shifted on the bed, the cheap mattress creaking beneath him. “Let’s warm you up then.”

Sliding into the empty space next to him, Dennis snaked an arm around The Kid’s shoulders. He hoped to god that he wasn’t going to startle the man he had grown so fond of, but he was surprisingly receptive.

When he realized that both of them were comfortable with the contact, Dennis wrapped his arm around further. He accepted the pleasant feeling that came over him as he wrapped a warm hand around The Kid’s bicep, pulling him in closer.

It was hard not to crack a grin when The Kid relaxed further into it, resting his head on Dennis’ shoulder. 

“This,” The Kid trailed off, slightly nuzzling into the man’s neck. “..better.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Dennis spoke truthfully, daring to gently place his cheek to the top of his head.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Dennis suddenly remembered that he really needed to get back to work. If someone found out, found him like this.. It would all be over.

“Shit.” He startled The Kid, who jerked his head from beneath Dennis’.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dennis soothed. “I just really need to get back to work. I’m not really.. Allowed to be here.”

With a nod of understanding, The Kid slunk out from beneath Dennis’ arm.

“Let’s get you comfortable first, real quick.” Dennis rose from the bed and gathered the blanket that had been pushed away.

The faintest smile spread across The Kid’s face as Dennis pulled the scratchy cotton blanket up to meet him, gently covering his legs.

“Better.”

Dennis’ face softened as a warm glow spread inside of his chest. Without thinking, he leaned down to place a soft kiss to The Kid’s forehead. 

He tried to keep his cool as he assured the man he would be back, and wished him goodnight. It was hard to pry himself away as a happy relaxed look settled on The Kid’s face, but he had to get the hell out.

It wasn’t the fact that he might get in trouble that put Dennis on edge, as he stalked quietly back through the halls. Had he really just fucking *kissed* him? And had he really just enjoyed doing it?

“Ah, shit shit shit,” Dennis hissed to himself. 

Despite the slight mental crisis, he had already started to contemplate whether or not there would be a break in his schedule to meet up with The Kid the next day.


End file.
